when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Anti-RWBY Veil Trooper
"Oh no! Anti-RWBY Veil Troopers! I hate them! If there are anti-Preschool Girl Veil Troopers, I want to have their asses kicked once I get on the right foot! Oh God! WHY?!?! I really hate them so much! WHAT AM I GONNA DO WITH THEM THIS TIME!!?! Oh man... this is getting all Baghdad and stuff...!" --Su Ji-Hoon, Terrifying Retaliations Anti-RWBY Veil Troopers are the strongest heavy infantry of the Nazi Union would avail. They are called in the acronym of Anti-RWBY Veil Troopers as AT-RWBY Veil Troopers.They are Veil Heavy Troopers but they strongly hated Team RWBY because Team RWBY can easily take down the Nazi Union, and they wished their dream can be true when they wanted to keep the Nazi Union safe from harm. Wanted to dream come true, Fegelein, Lola Loud, and many other Coalition of the Red Star leaders (like Vladimir Putin of Russia) wanted to make the Veil Heavy Troopers hate Ruby Rose and her team to train them.They can use darkness powers, superpowers and veil powers. They are wearing Veil Heavy Trooper's heavy armored suit;using Veil, an energy shield, a bulletproof armor and so many powers. They don't use modern weapons, but they just only use hand-to-hand combat, but they can use energy shield, and their ability in battle. They are one of the units of the Coalition of the Red Star, and probably, of the Nazi Union, with the highest defense and high attack when they are trained. They can use a blitzkrieg attack, a fury attack and many defense skills to attack enemy. In battle, Anti-RWBY Veil Troopers are better than Yuri's Brutes, because they can smash enemy vehicle, kill enemy infantry, use furious attacks, break enemy weapons, and use an energy shield. If Team RWBY attacked them, Anti-RWBY Veil Troopers will be strong enough to easily take down Team RWBY, but if Team RWBY are doing something cute or sexy, Anti-RWBY Veil Troopers will be weak and can easily die when they lose too much power or they can retreat when they lose too much power. They have no mercy, and they have to obey and serve the Nazi Union, listen Fegelein's command, and serve the Coalition of the Red Star. Also, during the siege of Kassala, the Nile River Coalition and the Wehrmacht will delete the weaknesses of Anti-RWBY Veil Troopers by deleting cute actions done by Team RWBY by using the weakness deleter machine, which is invented by Lisa Loud, and now the anti-RWBY Veil troopers will get even more stronger, but they will equip even more powrful energy with immunity from RWBY' cute actions, except Team RWBY's sexy actions. After Siege of Kassala,they will be cancelled and replaced by Anti-Rubyist Veil Heavy Trooper that Fegelein found more idea from Anti-Rubyist since USRAC War They will fight for the Coalition of the Red Star, Hermann Fegelein, and the Nazi Union. Assessments Pros Their strength is when they found Ruby Rose and Team RWBY, they will get more power of Veil and darkness, more strength and more fury to attack team like Brutes of Yuri but they can have an ability of immunity to bullet attacks and can be immortal when team RWBY is attacking Anti-RWBY Veil Troopers. Cons Their weakness is a cute, sexy action, mainly done by both Team RWBY and the Preschool Girls. Anti-RWBY Veil Troopers will lose their Veil and darkness powers, lose immunity to bullet attacks, lose immortality, lose strength or they will die when Team RWBY are using cute or sexy action and some cute heroes like the Preschool Girls. Quotes Category:Coalition of the Red Star Arsenal Category:Fanmade Units Category:Heavy Infantry Category:Infantry Category:Nazi Union Arsenal Category:Units